Not Happening
by MandyKim108
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn. Jacob gets the invitation and as he's running out the door he phases. What happens when someone sees him? Will Bella get married? What will happen? Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but damn do I wish I did! Thanks SM for the books!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: JPov is Jacobs point, BPov is Bella's point, CPov is Charlie's point. I will add to this if I think of doing Edwards or anyone else's.**

 **CPov**

I couldn't believe my little girl was getting married in two months. The invitation showed up in the mail today.

"Why? Bells he's controlling. He wants you to be some type of girl you're not." I say to no one particular.

I need to leave. I need a friend. Someone who didn't like Edwin as much as I didn't. _Billy Black._ I get into my truck and head down to the reservation.

 **JPov**

"Jake, you got something," my dad calls out.

"What is it?" I ask.

I walk out into the small kitchen and see the one thing I didn't want to see. I start shaking and know I needed to get myself under control.

 _-We can do this.-_

 **-I don't think I can.-**

 _-Open it! We need to see what it says.-_

I pick it up and rip open the envelope. I didn't think I would see his fucking handwriting.

 _You're invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. August 13th 2009._

 _Dear Mutt,_

 _I won. She chose me. Now you can leave her alone._

 _Edward Cullen_

I snapped and ran out the door. I dropped the invitation and phased.

"What in the fuck!"

I turn my head and see Charlie standing behind his truck door with a gun.

 **(A/N: _Jake's thoughts_ **_Sam's thoughts_ **Paul's thoughts Jared's thoughts **_Embry's thoughts_ **)**

 ** _-This isn't good.-_**

 _-You think.-_

 ** _-Sam not the time. I have Chief Swan staring me down with a damn gun pointed at me. What the fuck do I do?-_**

 **-This is your fault Pup.-**

 **-Lahote now is not the time.-**

 _-What the hell made you phase in the middle of your yard Jake?-_

I show them what made me phase and I can feel Sam's sympathy from wherever he was. I hear my dad roll onto the porch and he sighs.

 **CPov**

I pull up to the Black place and see Jake run out of the house. I swear the kid just keeps getting bigger every time I see him. I see him disappear and in his place a giant wolf stands.

"Dad they're not bears. I think whatever you're looking for is horse sized wolves." I hear Bells voice tell me.

"What in the fuck?"

I get out stand behind my door and point my gun at huge damn wolf. Billy comes rolling out and sighs.

"Billy get back in the house!"

"Damn it fool, put the gun dow and don't go shooting my son. Jake phase back and have Sam meet with us." Billy says looking at me.

"Billy that thing isn't Jake."

"It is too old man. Just put the gun down and come in. Jake will meet us inside with Sam when he's decent."

I see the wolf run into the trees and I put my gun back in the truck. What did Sam have to do with this? What is going on? I slowly make my way into the house. What have I gotten myself into?

Billy hands me a beer and I sit down. The silence is unbearable and I don't know what to do. Billy's door slams open and in walks Jake. Following him is Sam and two other boys. I notice Jake is much bigger than the others and wonder what that's all about.

"So are you guys gonna tell me what the hell I saw out there?" I look between the boys and Billy.

"You've been my friend for how long?" Billy asks.

"Since we were toddlers." I answer without a beat.

"How many times have you heard the legends?" Sam asks looking at me.

"I've heard them since I can remember," I say.

"They're true." Jake starts shaking.

"If you can't control yourself then go outside," Sam tells Jake.

"I'm good. I'm sorry for letting you see that Charlie." Jake looks at me sheepishly.

 **BPov**

I pull up to the house and see my dad's truck is there. I wonder if I will have to argue with him again. I sigh and get out of the truck. I make my way in bracing myself for another fight.

"Bells?" Dad asks from the living room.

"Yeah," I say.

"We need to talk." He comes into the kitchen.

"Okay...," I look at him unsure what to say.

"Jake's missing," he tells me.

I drop the plates I was holding and turn to face my dad. My vision starts to blur and I try to find the counter to hold onto.

"Bells? Bella. Isabella!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

 _You've made your choice._

 **No I haven't!**

 _You're marrying Edward._

 **But I can have Jake in my life. I need him in my life.**

 _Why so he can watch you be with his enemy? That would kill him._

"Love, you're okay," Edward's voice says.

I groan and move away from his voice. I missed my sun.

 **JPov**

Charlie made us a deal. We would continue protecting the people of Forks and he would keep our secret.

"Jake, are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"I have to. It's Bella," I say.

We told Charlie all about the Cullens and their powers. The same thing Bella told us when the red head first started showing up. We told him about how Bella thought she'd be joining them. He was pissed. Now I'm off to take a very long run.

"Keep her safe for me," I say before phasing.

 **(A/N: _Jake's thoughts_ **Quil's thoughts **)**

-Good luck man.-

 ** _-Thanks. Help Em keep her safe please. Don't let them get married before I get back.-_**

-Over my dead body.-

I took off running and think of Bella. I just hope the guys will keep her from marrying the leech. I wonder if Charlie has told Bella that I'm missing.

 **CPov**

I know Edwin is upstairs because I could hear him talking to Bella. I keep my mind blank so he doesn't catch anything. I make my way to the bathroom making myself known. I heard Edwin tell Bella that I was up so he should go. I roll my eyes and start getting ready for my shower.

 _I need to make my way over to check on Billy. Jake disappearing like that has really upset Billy. Now I wonder if the Seahawks are playing this Sunday._

Knowing it would throw him for a loop. I hear Bella tell him to leave before I check on her. I laugh and know he heard it. I did have my phone and I was texting Jake to see how everything was going.

 _Have the pizzas been delivered?_

I wait a few minutes and knock on Bella's door. She says to come in and I walk in. She asks me to start a pot of coffee and she would make breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Anyone in the Cullen family will have the C after. So say for Edward it'll be ECPov. For Emmett it will be EmCPov. EPov is Embry's. JaPov is Jared's. PPov is Paul's. SPov is Sam's. If I add Emily it will EmPov. QPov is Quil's.)**

 **BPov**

Dad said he needed to talk to me. I couldn't even focus on what I was doing. I felt numb and my chest was hurting like hell. I make my way down the stairs tripping on the last step. My dad catches me before I can hit the floor.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Bells, you don't look so good," he says.

"I don't feel so hot. I think I'm gonna head to Billy's. I wanna check in with his friends and see if they know where he could be. Why he would've run off?" I say.

"Well, Billy said he got something in the mail that bothered him," he tells me.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, kiddo I think seeing you would do Billy some good," he smiles.

A knock on the door makes me cringe. Knowing Jake isn't on the other side. My dad makes his way to the door and I get started on breakfast. I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Is Bella awake?"

"She is son, but she's not feeling too good. We're gonna be heading down to the reservation." My dad tells him.

"May I speak to her?"

My dad comes back into the kitchen shaking his head. He tells me Edward is here and would like talk to me. I put the burner on low before heading to the door.

"Edward, like my dad said I'm not feeling well. I don't want to get you sick," I say knowing my dad is listening.

"Love, are you sure you should go down to the reservation?" I know what he means.

"I'm not sure if you heard but my best friend is missing. I would like to see his father and make sure he doesn't need anything." I glare at him.

"Love, I think it's best you just stay home."

I shut the door in his face not too thrilled with him. I finish making breakfast and my phone won't stop buzzing. Soon the house phone starts ringing.

"Swan residence," I answer.

 _"Bella, I don't know what you're planning but your future disappeared. Edward is hunting but maybe you shouldn't be home when he gets back,"_ Alice's high pitched voice says.

"Sure sure." I hang up and tell my dad that I'm ready to go.

He asks who was on the phone and I say Alice asking if I'd go shopping. He shakes his head and I wonder why he's been doing that.

 **CPov**

I knew Alice called but I wasn't so sure it was about shopping. My message hasn't been answered from Jake so I think he's a little busy. Hopefully everything would be taken care of. Now phase two would be taken care of. When we get down to the reservation after Billy gave Bella the invitation I'd talk to him.

"You okay kiddo?" I look at her.

"No," she whispers.

"Is Edwin treating you badly?"

"Dad, do you have to do that?"

"What?" I ask pretending not to know what she's talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. His name is Edward but you've known that."

"Bells, you know I don't like him so very doubtful I'll ever use his name. I still don't see why you think getting married is going to help."

"I love him dad and I will marry him. I need to find Jake first."

I hang my head down and shake my head. She's even said it herself. She doesn't want to get married without Jake being okay. I see her rub her chest and wonder if she's okay. I don't want to ask because it would make her angry.

"Bells," I say shaking her awake. "We're here."

I get out and head into the house. Billy comes out of the kitchen. He smiles but frowns when he sees that I'm alone. I point to the truck and as I do that we hear the door shut. The envelope is sitting on the table. Bella throws herself onto Billy's lap and starts crying. Billy looks up at me in shock because we weren't expecting her to do that.

"I'm so sorry Billy! I've tried calling him, but he's not answering." She cries into his shoulder.

"Bella, he got something in the mail yesterday. It was addressed from the Cullens."

Bella jumps off his lap and looks at him. He rolls over to the table and grabs the invitation. Handing it to Bella she looks back at me with a look that could kill. I'd hate be on the receiving end of her anger. Bella rips open the envelope and reads it. She takes it and runs out the door.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"I have no idea. Jake wouldn't tell me and I didn't want to read it," he says.

 **BPov**

After I read the invitation I was beyond pissed. How dare they send an invitation after I asked them, him, not to. I swear to God that I will kill him. I pull out the cell phone and hit the last call I made.

 _"Love,"_ he says.

"How could you! Why would you?" I yell.

 _"I'm not sure I understand love,"_ he replies.

"You sent a damn invitation to Jake. After I told you not to! To make matters worse you think you can say who is and isn't in my life! I read the little note you left him and I'm not happy with you. I will be shutting and locking my window tonight," I say snapping the phone shut.

"You okay?" A voice says from behind me.

"Yeah," I say turning to face Embry.

"Didn't sound too happy," he laughs.

He was one of Jake's closest friends and seeing him made my chest hurt even worse. I make it look like I'm itching but in reality I was rubbing my chest.

 **EPov**

I watch as Bella rubs her chest and I wonder what is going on. I ask her if she'd like to come to Emilys to hang out. She nods and asks if there was any sign from Jake. I shake my head although I know where he's at. I can't tell her where he's at and I know it'll kill her if she knew.

"Embry!" Quil yells.

"Quil, Bella's with me," I say laughing.

I move out of the way and Quil scoops her up for his famous bear hug. She laughs but it's not the laugh we've heard through Jake's memories. I ask if Sam is inside and he says he's patrolling. I nod and tell him to take Bella in the house.

 **(A/N:** _Sam's thoughs_ _Embry's thoughts_ **)**

 _Sam, I think we've got an issue._

 _What's going on?_

 _Bella's at the house. When we were walking over she started rubbing her chest. Did Jake imprint on her?_

 _I'm not sure. If he did he hasn't said anything about it to me._

I showed him what I was talking about and he shakes his huge head. He tells me to phase back and make sure Bella was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: If you're following my story Remember I haven't forgotten about it. I'm wanting to get this story written to the same point Remember is at.)**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: You will find out later what is going to happen. Thank you so much for reviewing! Please check out my story Remember. -Mandy**

 **Orchidluv: Yes go Charlie! Thank you for reviewing! Please check out my story Remember. -Mandy**

 _Jake: Mandy doesn't own Twilight._

 _Me: If I did you would be mine._

 _Jake: On with the story._

 **CPov**

Embry and Bella come back to the house. Bella looks worn out and tired so Billy tells her she can rest on the couch. Embry watches her and before he leaves he asks me to keep her here. I ask what is going on and he says that him and Sam think Jake imprinted. Billy asks what that has to do with Bella.

"We think he imprinted on Bella. He hasn't out right told us, but she's been rubbing her chest."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" I ask Billy.

"Because of the leech. She's choosing him over Jake and it would kill him if she rejected the imprint. That would explain why he took off the moment you gave your idea," Embry says.

"Well, part two of the plan is being carried out as we speak." I smile.

 **JPov**

This place is fucking creepy. At least Charlie got me everything I needed to carry out the plan. I hope Bella is doing okay. I left my phone with my bag in the states. Once I get back there I will let Charlie know how everything went. I just hope things are okay at home. I phase to see if any of the guys are phased.

 _Sam's thoughts_ **_Jake's thoughts_**

 _How are things going?_

 ** _They're okay. Found the place now I'm just scouting the area. How are things there?_**

 _Good. Bella came down with Charlie. You just missed Embry._

 ** _How is she handling it?_**

He shows me what Embry showed him and she's rubbing her chest. I don't know what's wrong with her but it makes me want to hurry this up so I could get home.

 _Did you imprint on her?_

 ** _Sam you'd be the first to know if I did. I didn't imprint on her but I fucking wish I did._**

 _Why else would she be rubbing her chest? She doesn't look like she's doing good._

 ** _I see that. Keep an eye on her. I'm gonna head back to my hotel. Don't tell Bella you heard from me._**

 _I won't. Hurry back. I hate thinking about you being there with no backup._

 ** _Will do boss man._**

 **QPov**

Charlie asked me to come over after Bella came to Emily's. Things were going to be hectic. Hacking into data bases for him to look up Dr. Fangs past. He wanted me to plant some fake information then things would go from there.

"Dear, the library is getting ready to close," the librarian says.

"Okay. I'll finish this tomorrow then. Thank you," I say.

I make my way to the bike I borrowed from Jake. Things didn't go exactly as planned because it was harder than hell to keep track of him.

"Quil?" Charlie looks at me when I walk in.

"Library closed so I couldn't finish. If I had a computer I could finish it faster but I don't."

"Want to use the laptop? I could go get it from the house."

"Sure. Want me to follow you there so you don't have to come back?"

"Nope. Bells and I are staying here tonight. Bells thinks we're staying because Billy needs us to. You just stay here and keep her company."

 **CPov**

I leave the Black place and head back to my house. Once off the reservation I start thinking of the game score, old rock songs, and start humming a song in my head. Once I pull up to the house I'm glad I am humming an old tune. Edwin is standing outside and I know he's looking for Bella.

"Is Bella home, sir?"

"No, she stayed with Billy. We'll be staying there until either Jake or one of his girls come home," I say truthfully.

"Can you ask her to come home please?"

"Son, I'm not getting between you and Bella. If she's got a problem with you then I suggest you take it up with her. I'm just here to grab an overnight bag and my laptop."

"Sir, with all due respect I don't like Bella being down on the reservation."

"Well, son I don't really care what you like. Bella is sick and I'm needed by Billy. I don't like the fact of leaving her home alone so she suggested she stays as well. If you have a problem then take up with Bella. I have things to do and places to be."

I walk past him and right into the house. _I really wish Jake was home. Poor Billy is worried sick about him. I've known that kid for so long I'm not sure what would make him take off. Poor Bells is acting like she's lost her damn boyfriend. Okay, pack a bag for me is done. Now up to Bella's room to pack her bag._

I make my way into the room and see that her window is open. I shut it and lock it. Making a note on my phone to get a sturdy lock for the window. I don't see any messages from Jake so I know everything is going to work.

 **BPov**

My phone buzzes and I see Edwards name pop up. I groan and answer it.

"Will you please just leave me alone? I'm so mad at you and don't want anything to do with you. Because of you Billy has lost his son! You couldn't wait to rub it in his face could you?"

 _"Love, I need you to come home. I don't think it's safe for you down there. We need to start planning for the wedding."_

"I'm not coming home to you. The least I could do is stay here and make sure Billy is taken care of. The wedding can wait because I'm not leaving here until Billy kicks me out," I say.

 _"Love, your dad said you're sick. I'd much rather you be here so I can take care of you. You being there is messing with Alice. She can't see you or Charlie anymore."_

"Tell her to stop looking then."

 _"Why are you acting like this? It's not you and I certainly don't like it."_

"Goodbye Edward. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Until then please leave me alone." I hang up.

I shake my head and start cleaning the kitchen. I need to text my dad a list so I can feed the three of us.

 _Dad before you come back to Billy's house can you stop at the store? -Bells_

 _Sure. What do we need? -Dad_

I sent him a list hoping it would last us. I miss Jake and his smile. I wish I could go back and never go with Alice. Maybe if I didn't they wouldn't be back right now. I wouldn't be getting ready to get married.

 _Jake I miss you. Please just come home. I understand if you're upset with me but your dad needs you. I need you. -Bella_

 **(A/N: Two chapters in one day. I will write more tonight and try to post tomorrow! Please check out Remember a Bella/Dean fanfic. Twilight/Supernatural fanfic)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: We may see Edwards point in this chapter but don't be disappointed if you don't. This story idea was one I had while reading** _Not in This Lifetime by Gambeast_ **. It's a great story and yes mine is a little similar but I'm hoping to take it slower than his. I didn't want anyone thinking I was stealing his story. It's a good story plot but I plan on making it my own. Please leave a review!)**

 _Embry: Mandy doesn't own Twilight._

 _Jake: Or the pack._

 _Paul: I wish she owned the Cullens._

 _Sam: Enough you three. Mandy you may speak._

 _Me: Thanks Sam. Paul shut it. All characters belong to SM._

 **CPov**

I can't believe she cleaned the entire kitchen and picked up the house. Billy comes rolling out of the bedroom and he goes back in his room. He comes back out and looks at me. I shrug and start looking around for Bella. I find her in Jake's room cleaning.

"Bells, I'm back with the food. I also went to the house and got us an overnight bag. You wanna start dinner or would you like us to order out?" I ask.

"No, I'll cook. Give me a second. Thanks for getting me a bag."

"No troubles kiddo. Although I did run into Edwin there. He wasn't too happy about you staying here. I don't know what's going on with you but if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Of course. He called me before I messaged you and I freaked out."

"May I ask what's going on?" I sit on the end of Jake's bed.

 **BPov**

I watch as my dad sits on Jake's bed and I sit next to him. I can tell him part of the reason I'm mad at Edward but I can't tell him the truth. I think of how to word it without making it seem like there's more.

"Well, Jake got an invitation to the wedding even after I asked them not to send one. It's Edwards way of saying that he won. Like I'm some sort of prize," I say.

"Kiddo, did you tell him not to do that?"

"Dad I just said I told them not to send one at all to Jake. Edward didn't listen so now it's my fault that he's gone. Edward is mad at me because I want to stay down here. I think since he sent it and it's my wedding that I should help Billy out until Jake gets home."

"Kiddo, Billy would love you for that but he wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Edwin. We'll be heading home tomorrow night as we both have work the next day."

"Fine. But I'm coming down here and making dinner for Billy. I don't like him not having anyone here to take care of him."

"I'm sure he'd be grateful for that, Bells."

We talk for a few more minutes and I go to the kitchen to start making dinner. Billy asks what I did to his house and I laugh. I tell Billy it's the least I could do considering it's my fault Jake is gone.

"Look, Jake is a grown boy and he's upset. If I was able to run off I would. It's not your fault and I don't want you thinking that," he tells me.

"Billy I told them not to send an invitation and they did. It's my fault and I will forever be sorry for it."

"Then put the blame on them. You didn't send the invitation so I don't see why you need to be sorry. Now what did you plan on making?"

 **CPov**

While Billy kept Bella busy in the kitchen I had Quil working in the living room. He was typing away and I think of how we could use someone like him down at the station. I ask Quil if he'd like to stay for dinner tonight. He smiles and says sure if it's not an inconvenience. Bella comes in and when she sees Quil she drops herself onto his lap. Quil shuts the computer and asks how she's feeling.

"I'm okay. Have you heard from him?" She asks him.

"Nope. If I do you and Billy will be the first ones to know. I'm surprised your boyfriend let you come down here."

"Ha, well we got into it. He's not happy I'm here but if he didn't sent the invitation I wouldn't be here. Alright, dinner needs my attention," she says walking into the kitchen. "Billy! I said no touching the food!"

Quil and I laugh and he tells me phase two is done. Now all we have to do is wait. Going into work tomorrow was going to make for an interesting day. I ask Quil to help me with the bags although I didn't really need the help but it would get us away from Bella's ears.

"Has Jake been in touch?"

"He talked with Sam earlier. He found the place and is scouting." He looks at me.

"Did he tell Sam if he imprinted on Bells? She's been rubbing her chest a lot more."

"He said Sam would be the first to know. He's going to get home as soon as he can. He doesn't like seeing Bella in pain."

"Neither do I."

"Heard you guys talking. When I took her over to Sam's earlier she had just gotten off the phone with the leech. She seemed pretty damn pissed at him," Embry says walking over to us.

"Yeah, she gave me some lie about how Edwin sent a invitation but I think there's more to that."

"Jake showed us what the invitation said. The leech wrote him a note. The note said something about he won she chose him so Jake could leave her alone."

"Son of a bitch!"

 **BPov**

I hear my dad talking to someone outside and see Embry along with Quil. I shake my head and wonder what they're talking about.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" I ask Embry and Quil.

"For your famous cooking? Of course I am." Embry smiles.

"If it's not any trouble," Quil looks at me.

"No troubles at all. Well let me make my plate then you boys can dig in." I laugh.

I go inside and make my plate. I make Billy's as well then I holler for the wolves and my dad. When they come in Quil and Embry their mouths start watering. I laugh because they look like they haven't seen food in days. They dig in and my dad was able to make his plate before the boys ate it all.

 _Damn it Jake I wish you would just come home. Things aren't the same without you. Hanging out with Quil and Embry isn't the same. I miss my best friend. My personal sun. The person who helped put me back together. Just come home!_

 **(A/N: Here is chapter 4. DxGRAYxMAN thank you for reviewing! Next chapter we will hear from Jake and maybe Edward. What do you think is going on?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: This chapter will be a mix of Jake, Edward, and Bella's points. This story is pretty much writing itself. Hope you guys enjoy.)**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: Thank you so much for the review. Jake may or not be doing something like that. One thing for sure is Bella isnt as clueless as she's making it seem.**

 **Blue-temptress: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad someone else has read Not in This Lifetime and agrees with the plot. If you haven't check out my story called Remember.**

 _Edward: Mandy doesn't like me._

 _Jake: Duh, she's team Jake._

 _Bella: Would you two stop. Jake come home!_

 _Jake: As soon as I'm done doing something. Love ya Bells._

 _Me: SM owns them. Although I'm team Switzerland I love Jake a tad more. Sorry Eddie. Now on with Chapter 5._

 **ECPov**

Alice is pacing back and forth worrying. She can't see anything involving Charlie or Bella. I was starting to get worried. The mutt taking off was one bad thing. Maybe I should've listened to Bella when she said not to send him an invitation to the wedding. I'd be going to Bella's house as she should be home soon. She had to work later but she thinks she'll be going to the reservation after.

 _Edward I know what you're planning and unless you want to push her away I wouldn't do it,_ Alice thought to me.

I shake my head and tell her to mind her own business. Carlisle says he has to go into work and he's thinking of a patient who was just shot in the chest. He wasn't thinking of a name so I couldn't be sure.

 **BPov**

I pull into the parking lot and see Edward standing by his car. I shake my head and slowly climb out of the cab. I knew I'd have to deal with him I was just hoping it could wait until later.

"Love," he says trying to hug me.

"Edward," I say walking past him.

"Can we talk before you go inside?"

"Edward, I'm not happy with you. Why would you do that? I asked you not to and you didn't listen."

"Love, I only sent him the invitation to be friendly. I didn't know he would leave behind his father." He tries playing innocent.

"Oh, so you didn't add a note saying you won. That I chose you. For him to leave me alone? Try again," I say turning to glare at him.

"Love, what are you talking about? I never added a note. He must have written that to make us argue," he says.

"That's funny. It was your handwriting and trust me Jake's handwriting is nothing like yours."

"Love, you are being absolutely absurd. We will talk about this when you're thinking clearly."

"Yo, Bella!" I hear Paul call out from behind me.

I turn to face the wolf who was becoming a very good friend. I wave before turning back to face Edward.

"Why is he here?" Edwards looks at me.

"I don't know. I've got work see you later."

I walk off and give Paul a hug. He asks if I've got any canteens. I laugh and take him inside with me. I look back at Edward and see that he's angry.

 **ECPov**

 _Ah if it isn't the local leech. Why don't you go back to your funky fucking house._

I couldn't believe the things he was saying. Then he starts thinking about all the things he could do with my Bella. I growl as they walk inside because he puts his hand on her back and she isn't pulling away. Now time to pull apart her truck so she can't go to the reservation. I get done as Paul comes walking out.

"Why don't you just leave leech? Isn't it bad enough that you ran one of my brothers off? Leave the poor girl alone!" He tells me.

I watch him get into his car and leave. I shake my head and growl. Might as well take off and go hunting.

 **BPov**

The day was over and now I'm off to the reservation. I plan on making a dinner for Billy and whatever wolves show up while I'm there. My phone buzzes and I see a text from Paul.

 _The leech was by your truck when I came out of your work. If you can't get it started or anything let me know and I'll pick you up. -P_

I stare at my phone and pray my truck starts. It takes a few tries but I get to start running. I smile and let Paul know it's running. He says to let him know if he can help and I say I would. Hard to believe this is the same Paul I smacked almost a year ago. Now I just hope this damn thing can make it all the way.

 **JPov**

The job was done and now I could head home. I sent Charlie a text from a burner phone and said the pizzas have been delivered. Soon people would be wondering what happened. The bloodsuckers wouldn't know what hit them. I'm not sure how long I was gone but damn it did I miss running with the pack.

I phase and check to see who was on patrol. I notice Embry and Quil are on patrol.

 **(A/N: _Jake_ **_Embry_ Quil **)**

 ** _Em, Q. How are you guys?_**

 _Jake? Man it's so good to hear from you._

Like he said. We've missed you like crazy.

 ** _Yeah yeah. I'm done with what I had to do. Harder than I thought it would be. How is Bella? You guys didn't let her get married did you?_**

No, shes not married. She isn't even speaking to the leech right now. She's pretty upset you're not here.

 _She's not doing good but she's making it seem like she's okay. I remember what she was like when he left her and now it's ten times worse. Did you imprint on her or something?_

 ** _No. I've already told Sam that I didn't imprint on her. Everyone in the pack would know if I did. She would know if I did. Hell if I did then we wouldn't be going through all this._**

Are you coming home anytime soon?

 _Yeah, the leech is getting outta hand. Paul said he saw him by Bella's truck but it's running. We need you home man._

 ** _I'm headed to the airport. Then once I'm back on land I'll be running home. I should be there by the end of the week._**

 _Great!_

Want us to let Sam know? Charlie's been asking about ya.

 ** _I let Charlie know things were done. Let Sam know but do not let Bella or the leech know. Tell my dad I love him and I'll see him soon. I need to catch a flight._**

Things were going to change once I get home. I just hope Bella will be willing to do this. I refuse to lose her to a damn bloodsucker who doesn't even love her. If he loved her he wouldn't have left her and I wouldn't have to pick up the pieces. Then again picking up the pieces is what made me fall in love with her. That's why I'm fighting for her. I don't care what that bloodsucker thought because I would never leave her alone.

 **(A/N: Here is chapter 5! What is Jake doing? What about Bella? Edward is just mean. Review please. See you next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: This chapter will be again Jake Edward and Bella. Jake might be home in this chapter. I'm loving the reviews so keep them coming. I'll try to mention every review in the story.)**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: Jasper is also my favorite vampire. He will be making an appearance in the story soon.**

 **blue-temptress: Edward is really out there. I'm trying to make it seem like he's very controlling, and demanding. You are the first one to guess it! So now you where Jake was.**

 **ECPov**

I watch as Bella pulls away and I curse myself. I should've paid attention when Rose was fixing the damn engine the first time. I can't believe she's got it running and is leaving. Damn the reservation for stealing my wife. I race back to the house and plan on talking to Carlisle.

 _Edward. What have you done?_ Jasper looks at me.

I shake my head and shrug because I'm not sure what he's talking about.

 _Alice had a vision and you're going to get yourself killed._ He glares at me.

"Mind your own business Jasper. This is my future wife I'm dealing with."

"She's not going to be your wife if you keep acting like this. You are pushing her away. What do you think is going to happen when the Volturi finds out she's still human." Alice comes flitting down the stairs.

"She won't be human much longer. We have to have this damn wedding. Now!"

I glare at my family and rush out the door to hunt. How dare they tell me what to do when it comes to Isabella. It's none of their concern what happens between us.

 **BPov**

As I cross the treaty line my truck dies. I curse and start hitting the steering wheel. Damn him for messing with my truck! The only person I could ask to fix it isn't even here. I pull out my phone and send a text to Paul.

 _I made it across the treaty line. My truck decided to quit right after. Wanna come get me and the food? -LeechLover_

 _Sure sure. What's in it for me? -P_

 _Food of course. -LeechLover_

 _You win. Be there in a few. -P_

I laugh at our antics and think people would think we're an old married couple. Paul and I came to an understanding which I think would make Jake happy. I decide while I'm waiting to text Jake even though he may not answer me.

 _Jake, I don't know what number of text this is but damn it I miss you. Paul and I are getting along and I think you'd be happy. I think I won him over by cooking. I've made all of your favorites since you disappeared. It's my way of thinking of you. I promise if you come home I'll make all the meals you want. Just come home. I love you. -Bells_

I read it and when I get to the last line I'm shocked. Did I just tell Jake that I love him? I did, but did I in that way? Crud. What did I just get myself into? Well maybe if it's like any other time I've texted him he won't answer. Maybe he won't look at it.

 **JPov**

I just checked into a hotel in a small town in Colorado. I phased out back and found that Bella would be at my house soon. I decided to call my dad before she got there.

 _"Hello?"_

"Dad, it's Jake. Is Bells there?"

 _"Not yet, but she should be soon. How are you? Where are you?"_

"If she walks in just say yeah I'll let you know and hang up. I'm good dad. Missing you, the pack, home, Bella. I'm in some small town in Colorado. How about you? You eating? Taking your meds?"

 _"Will do. Did you do what I think you did? Yes on all things. Bells is cooking for me every night and on weekends when she doesn't work she stays over. Cleans house and makes sure everything is in order. Looks like she just pulled up. I'll talk to you soon."_

"Bye and love you dad."

I pull out my phone to see a text from Bella. I smile because this is about the tenth text I've gotten from her since I've had my phone. That doesn't count the seventy I got from her before I got back to my phone.

 _Jake, I don't know what number of text this is but damn it I miss you. Paul and I are getting along and I think you'd be happy. I think I won him over by cooking. I've made all of your favorites since you disappeared. It's my way of thinking of you. I promise if you come home I'll make all the meals you want. Just come home. I love you. -Bells_

Did she just say she loves me? It can't be. She didn't mean it. Did she? Why does shit have to be so damn complicated. Her and Paul getting along? Now, I bet that is a sight to see.

 **ECPov**

"Son, your mother and Alice are quite worried about you. Alice has told me about some of the visions she's had of you. Would you like to speak about it?" Carlisle says when I walk into the house.

 _I'm worried about you son. You need to talk about it, please._ Esme thought to me from somewhere in the house.

"Can we not? There is nothing you need to discuss with me. Nothing is wrong. Alice needs to stop looking into my future."

 _You know very well I can't turn my gift off! I'd say the same about you reading my mind._ Alice glares at me from her spot on the couch.

"Why must everyone think something is wrong with me? I am fine. Bella is the one we should be worried about!"

"What's wrong with my sis?" Emmett looks at me.

"She's hanging out with the mutts!" I glare at him upset.

"So what? Maybe one of them will imprint on her," Rose says.

"I agree with Rose," Jasper says.

"Of course the two of you would! You've never even liked her!" I yell at the two of them.

"I like her. I just don't like that she's choosing this life." Rose leaves the room.

 **BPov**

Paul helps me unload the car and says he'll be back in a bit. He wanted to see if Sam knew anyone who would tow the truck to Jake's garage. I frown knowing it may never get worked on. Billy pats my hand and says Jake will be home before we know it. It's been three weeks and I only had a month before I got married. I groan because I wasn't even sure if I wanted to marry him.

"You okay Bells?" Billy asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know," I say.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me.

"Well, Jake's been gone three weeks. I don't want to marry Edward without Jake being home. To be frank with you I'm not even sure I want to get married anymore," I tell him.

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Next chapter Jake will be home. Someone may get hurt. Please leave a review! See you next time!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Jake is home! What is going on? Things will be happening! Please leave a review!)**

 _Edward: Here we go again! Why don't you like me Mandy?_

 _Jake: Because she likes me. Not some controlling leech._

 _Me: I like vampires. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are some. I just happen to favor the wolves in this story._

 _Jake: I knew I loved you Mandy._

 _Bella: Well, then._

 _Me: Bella, help me. Now on with Chapter 7._

 **Taino Delsan13: She's beginning to realize it. It may take a couple of chapters before she tells everyone her feelings.**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: Thank you for the review.**

 **blue-temptress: We will be finding out what happens in a couple of chapters. The Volturi are also my favorites. As well as Peter and Charlotte. Yes, her feeling are there for Jake and things will happen to make her realize who she should be with. Thank you for the review.**

 _Previously on Not Happening:_

 _"Well Jake's been gone three weeks. I don't want to marry Edward without Jake being home. To be frank with you I'm not even sure I want to get married anymore," I tell him._

 **BPov**

Billy just stares at me. I know I should've kept my mouth shut. My chest hurts and I rub it. I'm not even sure what's wrong with me. I make my way around him and into the kitchen.

"Billy! Is Bella here?" Embry comes running in.

"What's going on Embry?" I ask.

"Your dad, Charlie, has been stabbed. He's in the hospital. We need to go!"

"My truck isn't running." I panic.

"Sam will be here in a few for Billy. We're taking Jake's rabbit." Embry grabs my hand.

 **JPov**

I just get into Washington when I'm brought to my stomach. Paul was phased but he was thinking of several things at once. I howl and Paul notices that I'm phased.

 **(A/N: Paul _Jake_ )**

 **Shit man. Are you close?**

 ** _Just got in the state. What in the hell is going on?_**

 **Charlie was stabbed. Bella passed out on the way to the hospital. You need to get here fast!**

 ** _I'll meet you at the hospital._**

I clear my mind and run as fast as I could. I had to make sure Charlie was fine. My wolf was rattling the cage wanting to know if Bella was okay. I don't know what was going on but things didn't sound like they were going good.

 **JCPov**

Carlisle's emotions were so strong they brought me to my knees. He comes rushing down the stairs. The rest of the family was hunting and I stayed behind.

"What's wrong? Those emotions you were sending were awfully strong."

"Chief Swan was stabbed. Both he and Bella have been admitted. I must go. Tell the family."

"What do you Bella? Was she hurt?" I ask worried for her.

"No she wasn't hurt. When she learned of her father she passed out. She hasn't regained consciousness. Now, I really must go."

I stand there in shock. I'd checked on her a few days ago while she was visiting with Edward and her feelings for him have changed. I knew it was a good thing but she needed to make a decision soon. Edward was slowly going insane. Between the visions Ali has been getting and the feelings I've been getting something is up.

 **BPov**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

I go to move my arm to shut off my alarm but I couldn't move my arm. I open my eyes to see a plain white celling. Great. A hospital. Wait hospital! My dad. I sit up and I'm pushed back down.

"Stay put Bella," I hear Embry say.

"My dad. I need to see my dad," I say.

"He's in surgery. You'll be able to see him when he gets out. For now the doctor needs to come check on you."

"No not Dr. Cullen. I can't be around him right now."

"Dr. Grady is coming in. If Dr. Fangs was coming then I would not be here," he laughs.

"I hope he doesn't know I'm here. I don't want Edward coming here. I can't deal with him right now," I tell him.

"Well, I don't think him coming here will be a problem. You seem to have won Paul over and he's standing guard by your door."

"Why would he do that?"

"He was worried about you."

 **EmCPov**

When we got back from hunting Rosie and I seen Jasper pacing back and forth. Alice goes to his side and Esme asks where Carlisle is.

"He had to rush to the hospital."

"Oh dear." Esme says.

"It gets worse," he looks at us.

"What is it Jas?" Rosie asks.

I put my arm around her and Jas looks at me. I nod my head for him to continue.

"Charlie Swan was stabbed. When Bella learned of it she passed out. I called Carlisle just a minute ago. Her body shut down and she was admitted. Charlie is in surgery. Carlisle is taking care of him while another doctor is taking care of Bella."

Rose starts to cry. Although she and Bella didn't see eye to eye Rosie did care. I start shaking and growling.

"Will she be okay?" Esme asks.

 **ECPov**

After Jasper got the words out of his mouth I took off. I couldn't be around them. I needed to get to the hospital to make sure she is okay. I told Alice we needed to move the wedding date up and we'd be married by the end of the week.

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan." I say when I get to the hospital.

"I'm sorry she has asked for no visitors."

"I'm her fiance. I have the right to see her." I demand.

"I'm sorry sir, but she doesn't want any visitors and I wouldn't disrespect her choice," the receptionist says.

"Fine, may I see Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I growl out.

"He's busy in surgery."

 **JPov**

I get to the hospital and see everyone sitting in the waiting room. My dad's back is to me and I put my hand on his shoulder. Sam's head snaps up and he smiles. I nod in his direction and my dad looks up at me.

"How are they? Where's Paul and Embry?"

"Charlie is in surgery right now. We haven't heard anything on Bella yet. Paul and Embry are with her," Sam tells me.

"I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be back," I say walking away.

I follow the scents of my brothers and see Paul standing outside a door. He nods at me and I smile. Bells was right when she said her and Paul were friends.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's good. She's awake but Embry is keeping her company. Glad to see you man," Paul says.

"What exactly happened?"

"Quil was on his way from Bella's when he saw something going down. By time he got closer he realized it was Charlie and he was bleeding badly. He called the ambulance then phased to let us know. I'd just dropped Bella off at your place and was heading to Sam's when I heard a howl. I phased and seen what they saw. Embry was phased and got to your house."

 **BPov**

Embry excuses himself from the room with promises of coming back with some food. I could hear voices from the hallway and I swore one of the voices belonged to Jake.

 _Geez_ , I must be missing him more than I thought. I realize that my chest no longer hurts. I frown and wish Jake would come through the door.

 **(A/N: It took me longer to write this than I thought. What do you think? Leave me a review?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I'm back with the story! I'm loving the reviews so keep them coming please. Once chapter 10 is up I'll be updating Remember and keep them up to date. Enjoy!)**

 _Jake: Mandy wishes she owned me and all my sexiness._

 _Me: I kinda do..._

 _Bella: SM owns us sadly._

 _Jake: Or the books would've been totally different._

 _Me: Thanks guys! On with Chapter 8._

 **blue-temptress: Jake won't be visiting her while she's there. Not yet at least. Charlie will be fine and won't be hurting much longer. You'll find out more in this chapter. Be sure to check out my other stories. Thank you for the review.**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: Charlie will be fine. Yes, jazz will be seeing a lot of differences.**

 **MagicalHarmonyJenn333: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **orchidluv: Welcome back! You are spot on with your review for chapter 5. Your review for chapter 4 may be a possibility. Haven't thought about it.**

 **JPov**

"You gonna go in and see her?"

"Nah, I don't want her knowing I'm back. I will when she gets outta here. I'm gonna head back and check on my dad."

"Alright man," he says.

I walk back to the waiting room and Embry comes through. He nods when he sees me and continues on back to Bella's room with food. I ask my dad how he's doing and he says he's worried about Charlie. I ask him if anyone knew anything. Sam says that's what Quil is doing. It seems a vampire was in the area and it was around the time Charlie was attacked. I tell them I'll be back but I needed to go to help Quil.

"Seth will phase to let you know when Charlie gets out of surgery," Sam tells me.

"See you later, son." My dad looks up at me.

"See ya dad."

 **(A/N:** Quil **_Jake_ )**

You've got to be fucking kidding me! Son of a bitch! ** _Wha_ _t's going on?_**

Jake, man you're gonna wanna head this way. Something isn't right.

 ** _I'm on my way._**

I ran to where he was and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was parked on the side of the road. Near the woods at that.

 ** _What was he doing out here?_**

I don't know but it's the scent that I'm having trouble with.

 ** _It's the mind readers. So Edward stabbed Charlie._**

Looks like it. I found the knife deeper in the woods.

He brings it out and I notice Edwards scent all over it.

 **BPov**

Dr. Grandy told me I could go home tomorrow but they wanted to keep me over night. I asked if there was any news on my dad and he told me he was about done with surgery. I ask him to let me know when he's out. Embry comes in with food and I smile. He says he passed Edward in the hall outside the cafeteria. I groan knowing he knew I was here.

"I really wish he would leave me alone. I don't want him to come back here and start something."

"He won't. I heard a nurse telling him that he couldn't come visit you because you asked for no visitors."

"I did. I asked anyone with the last name Hale or Cullen to be kept out of here."

"Good. You need to focus on you and Charlie."

"I will be as soon as I'm released. I asked the doctor to let me know when Charlie was out of surgery. I want to see him if at all possible."

 **CPov**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Damn alarm. Wait, what alarm. I didn't go home last night. I open my eyes and see a bunch of machines. Hospital machines. I roll my head over and see a nurse checking my IV bag.

"Chief Swan, good to see you awake."

"Thanks. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were stabbed three times in your left shoulder. Your shoulder was broken so they had to do surgery on it. You'll be in a different room as soon we have one ready."

"So it's just my shoulder?"

"Your leg is broke and your left wrist is sprained."

"Do I have any visitors?"

"Your daughter has been waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get her now."

I wait for her to come back when my door is thrown open. Edwin is standing in the doorway. I groan because my head instantly starts hurting.

"Mr. Swan I need to talk to you." He looks at me.

"Son, as much as I like your company I just woke up. Bella will be coming in and I really don't want to listen to the two of you bicker."

"It's about Bella," he says.

"Da... Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asks.

"Love I've been trying to find you and I couldn't."

"That's because I don't want you visiting me. Now please leave my dad's room before I have Paul come and remove you." She says.

"Sweetie, what do you mean by visiting?" I ask.

"When I heard what happened I passed out. Embry brought me here since _somebody_ decided mess with my truck."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with visiting?"

"I was admitted." She shuts the door in Edwards face.

"How long will you be here?"

"Overnight. Everyone is in the waiting room. Wanting to see you and make sure you're okay. Jake isn't home yet although and I was hoping he would be."

"Well, have Billy and Sue come back. You go back to your room and rest. You look worn out sweetie."

"I'll have Embry get them for you. I'll be back later to check on you."

"You do that kiddo."

I wait until she disappears from sight before I grab my phone with my good arm. I notice a text from an unknown number.

 _The pizzas have been delivered._

 _On my way back._

I notice a text from Jake's phone saying he's back and will be in later once Bella is sleeping. I delete it and smile. Wonder how long it will take for the news stations broadcasted it.

 _Now, Billy needs to know Sue and I have been seeing each other. Bella needs to know as well but I'll tell her that at a later date. Maybe when I get out of here Bella and I could move down to the reservation._

I knew Edward was lurking around and I knew he was the one who stabbed me. I'm just trying to figure out how the future teller didn't know about it. I didn't want to flat out ask Bella because then she would know that I knew.

 **(A/N: Chapter 8 is finished! Read and Review please. They are like Christmas presents to me.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Chapter 9 is here! I'm loving the reviews so please keep them coming.)**

 **Taino Delsan13: you were correct! I wasn't going to have Edward do it but changed my mind last minute.**

 **blue-temptress: Alice can't see split decisions and that's what Edward did. Remember how her visions aren't entirely exact.**

 **orchidluv: Yeah Charlie is being very sneaky.**

 **Twisted Musalih: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **BPov**

I was shaking with anger when Embry comes back from getting Billy and Sue. He asks what's wrong and I tell him that Edward was in my dad's room when I went in. He sits on the bed and holds me. I let all my anger out and ask him if he could get Paul in here.

"Sure, I'll go check on your dad for you. You just rest." He kisses the top of my head.

Paul comes walking in with more food and I laugh. He sits the tray on my table and brings the chair closer to the bed.

"Nurse was bringing this to you so I told her I'd bring it in. How you doing leech lover?"

"I'm alright Paul. Has anyone heard anything on Jake?"

"Nope. Not yet anyway. Or that I know of."

"What the hell happened to my dad? I mean I know the basics but who would stab the Chief of Police?"

"Leech lover if I knew the answer to that I would tell you. Hell, I'd be paying the bastard a visit."

"Um, Paul we got a problem. Quil found something," Embry says poking his head in.

"I'll be back. Want me to send in Seth or Emily?"

"Emily and Kim would be nice please," I say.

He nods and leaves the room with Embry. I see them walk away and I pull out my phone.

 _Jake, I need you to come home. My dad's been stabbed and I don't know what to do. Please just come home. If not for me please do it for my dad and yours. -Bells_

 **PPov**

I follow Embry to the waiting room. I see Seth, Leah, Old Quil, Emily, and Kim. I tell Emily and Kim Bella would like to see them and they take off towards her room. I was glad she had friends like those two.

"So what did Quil find?"

"The knife Chief was stabbed with," Embry says.

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yes," Embry tells me.

"What is it?"

"Edwards scent was all over the knife. As well as the entire place Charlie was found."

"What are you trying to say Embry?"

"Edward is the one who stabbed Charlie. He was parked on the side of the road by the woods. His car stinks of leech and when Quil got to him he did to."

"Son of a bitch. He can't exactly arrest him for this because of the fact of him being a leech. What the hell do we do?"

"Well, when I went to check in on Charlie he was asking Billy if there were any empty houses. I think he's wanting to move down there."

"Well, that would be good but what about the whole wedding thing?"

"I'm not sure if it will be happening," he says.

"Okay. Well, how the hell do we tell leech lover her fiance is the one who stabbed her dad?"

"Not sure. I think we should go talk to Charlie. See what he says. That's if he even remembers."

"Let's go," I say.

 **ACPov**

I got a vision of Edward stabbing Charlie and visiting him in his room. I start to panic and Jasper comes over to me and tries to calm me down.

"What did you see?" Jas asks.

Emmett and Rose went on a hunt because they were both very upset. Esme was doing her work in the basement and she couldn't hear us.

"Edward," I say.

"What about him darlin?"

"He's the one who stabbed Charlie. That would explain why he went off on his own while we were out hunting."

"That…we need to tell the rest of the family."

"Bella will not marry him now. Not after this." I say quietly.

"Not after what?" Rose asks as she and Emmett come into the house.

 **CPov**

Sue and Billy were sitting in my room when Embry and Paul come walking in. Paul looks like he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment and you couldn't really blame him.

"Boys what's wrong?"

"Charlie do you remember anything before you were stabbed?" Embry asks nicely.

"Embry!" Sue scolds him.

"If you're asking if I know who stabbed me then yes I know." I answer honestly.

"What do you mean Swan?" Billy looks at me. "If you know who stabbed you can't you start looking for him?"

"He can't exactly arrest the person Billy," Paul says.

"I'll tell you guys what happened but you can not tell Bella. Not yet anyway." I say looking at the boys.

"Won't say a word to her. Can you hurry this along though? I don't want that leech trying to visit Bella with me gone and not guarding the door," Paul says.

"So that's why she told Edward she would have you remove him from my room," I laugh.

"He was here?" Embry growls.

"Yes, but Bella scared him off when she told him she'd have Paul remove him from my room. Anyway with my story."

"Sorry." Embry apologizes.

"I was doing my usual rounds making sure everything was good. I happened to see a few cars speeding so I hid at one of the turns. Kinda hidden behind trees. Edward knocked on the window scaring the shit out of me. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me before taking off. I remember getting on the radio calling for an ambulance when Quil showed up. He never said a word to me when he was doing it. What I want to know is how didn't the future teller see that?"

"Well, if Quil was in the area that could be why. Bella did tell us her visions only happen when a solid decision is made. If it's a last minute or split decision then she wouldn't see it until it was too late," Embry explains.

 **JPov**

It was almost eight at night and I was visiting Charlie. I made sure Bella was asleep before coming in to see him. I see him sitting up in his bed looking at the TV.

"Glad you made it back safely," he says when I walk in.

"Thanks. Didn't expect to come home to find you and Bells in the hospital."

"Didn't expect to be stabbed by Edward either." He chuckles.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing," he looks at me, "Quil made sure phase two of the plan was in motion. I've heard a couple of the nurses talking so it won't be long before everything is working in our favor."

"Well, news stations should be telling everyone what is going on in Italy."

"That's what I'm watching for." He motions to the TV.

"Yeah yeah I figured that's what you were doing."

"So son did you imprint on my daughter?"

"Honestly Charlie I haven't imprinted on her. I look into her eyes all the damn time hoping it happens. It hasn't yet, but I'm not giving up."

"Look son don't push her to pursue a relationship because things will be bad once everything happens. If you give her the space she needs she will come around to having a relationship with you," he says.

"She sent me a text while I was in Colorado. She said she loved me. I never answered her text but damn did I have several."

"Yeah, she called at least three times a day and texted once an hour on the hour it seemed," he tells me.

"I do have to talk to Sam tomorrow. When I got into Washington I collapsed and I'm not sure why. Paul says it was about the same time Bella passed out and hit her head," I tell him.

"Are you sure you didn't imprint on her?"

"I'm sure. When I do you'll be the first to know."

(A/N: Here is Chapter 9. I had a bit of an issue writing Alice's point but I wanted everyone to know Alice had nothing to do with it. Unlike other stories where Eddie and Alice are evil Alice is the good one. Please check out my other stories. Also note that chapter 10 will be the last chapter for at least a week. RR please!)


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: This will be the last chapter until next week. I've got other stories that need updated. If you haven't check those out!)**

 **Taino Delsan13: You will find out what happened in Italy soon. Jake and Bella is a tricky subject but we will touching base with them soon. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **orchidluv: Next chapter we will find out what is going on. Edward is crazy who knows what's going through his mind.**

 **BPov**

I was headed to my dad's room before Embry took me home. I miss Jake and Embry told me I could drive his car back to Billy's. Jake still wasn't home but my dad didn't want me being home alone with the person who stabbed him still out there.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?"

"I'm okay dad. I just wish you were able to come home with me. I did hear Leah and Seth talking though," I say looking at him.

"Really. What were they talking about?" He tries hiding a smile.

"Well it seems Sue is dating someone. Someone who decided to keep it from his only kid. Wanna take a guess who that would be?" I look at him with my hands on my hips.

"Really kiddo?"

"Really dad. Why didn't you tell me that you and Sue were dating?"

"I was going to then you threw the engagement on me then the wedding then Jake disappearing and this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Mr. Swan, Bella," Carlisle says walking into the room.

"Dr. Cullen," my dad says nodding.

I tell my dad I'd be back later but I was gonna head to Billy's. I turn and leave the room fast before he tries talking to me. I know I had to talk to them soon to let Alice know I wasn't sure about the wedding anymore. I meet Embry in the waiting room and we head out of the building together. Embry tosses me the keys to the Rabbit and I smile. Jake would probably kill him when he found out he let me drive Jake's baby. I laugh at the thought and Embry asks what I think is so funny.

"Jake is gonna kill you for letting me drive his baby," I tell him smiling.

"Nah he won't. Not as long as you don't crash it or scratch it," he says laughing.

"We'll see if he ever comes home," I reply with a frown.

"He'll be back Bells. He can't leave you alone too long or he'd never talked to you after he phased."

"I know I still miss him though," I say starting the car.

The ride to the house was silent. Once we got there Embry said he was gonna go check in with Sam. I told him okay and walked into the house. Billy was watching a game in the living room.

"Hey Bells. How's your old man holding up?"

"Good. I'm just worried with him being there without the wolves. Dr. Cullen came in as I was leaving."

"Have you talked to your boyfriend?"

"No, I know I need to but I have to worry about my dad. I'm thinking of texting Alice and telling her to call off the wedding," I say.

"If you think that's best then you do what you need. Sam got your truck here."

"Great. I'm gonna go grab a few things from it and I'll be back," I tell him.

I go outside and see the truck parked outside Jake's garage. I slowly make my way over to the truck. I feel the tears rolling down my face but I can't seem to wipe them away. I open the passenger door and grab my purse. It had my charger and things in it.

"Damn it truck I wish you wouldn't have quit on me. God knows when I'm gonna be able to get you fixed." I say aloud to myself.

 **JPov**

"Damn it truck I wish you wouldn't have quit on me. God knows when I'm gonna be able to get you fixed." I hear Bella say to no one in particular.

"Need help with something?" I say from behind her.

She turns around and I could tell she'd been crying. She drops her things and throws herself into my arms. She starts crying again and she's saying something against my neck but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Bells, I'm here and I'm sorry for taking off. I got upset with the invitation and instead of talking about it I just took off," I say rubbing her back.

"Never, and I mean never take off again. Not without saying something to me." She pulls back to look at me.

"I won't honey," I tell her.

She steps away from my arms and picks up her things. She tells me that Edward messed with her truck and she wasn't sure what was wrong. I tell her if she promises to make some of her famous casserole I'd look at her truck. She grabs my hand and tries dragging me behind her.

"Billy! Look who's home finally!" She screams when she gets in the house.

"Jake, it's good to have you home. Maybe now that you're here _someone_ will stop moping around," dad says looking at Bella.

"I was not moping old man. I need to go to the store to get things for my casserole. Also I want to check on my dad," she says.

"Sure sure," dad says laughing.

"Let me grab a shirt then we'll go to the store. Or do you want to see your dad before going to the store?"

"Well if we go to the store then the hospital the food wouldn't be any good. So we'll go to the hospital then the store."

I nod and smile heading to my room. I notice that everything had been picked up and shake my head. I could smell that Bella had been in here. I think back to the talk Sam and I had earlier.

 **Flashback**

 _I walked into Sam and Emily's house so I could talk to Sam. He had been imprinted the longest so I knew he would be the one to talk to. Emily pulls me in a hug when I walk into the kitchen. She asks if I'm hungry and I shake my head. I ask if Sam is home and she tells me he's up in his office. I kiss her cheek and make my way up their stairs._

 _"Jacob, what can I do for you?" Sam asks when I walk into the room._

 _"I need to talk to you," I tell him._

 _"Is something wrong?" He looks at me._

 _"I'm not sure really."_

 _"Okay, then spill it."_

 _"When I got into the state I was brought down to my stomach with intense pain. Paul was phased and told me that Bella had just passed out hitting her head. I'm not sure what brought me down and I knew you'd be the one to talk to." I look at him._

 _"Are you sure you didn't imprint on her? It would explain why you were brought down."_

 _"Sam if I imprinted on her I would know. I've been hoping to since I became a damn wolf."_

 _"Well, I'll need to see the two of you together to get a better idea. Didn't Edward say something about her being a shield? Maybe that has something to do with it?"_

 _"When is the next bonfire?"_

 _"Friday."_

 _"I'll bring her by then. I'm gonna head home and see if she's there," I say._

 _"Alright see you soon and I'm glad you're home safely."_

 _"Yeah maybe next time we have a pack meeting just us wolves I'll let you know what went down."_

 _"Awesome."_

End of Flashback

Bella and I head to the hospital and she tells me everything that has happened. I laugh and try not to give away that I already knew everything.

"Charlie Swan please," she says.

"Head on back."

As we were walking down the hall to his room I could smell leech. I tell Bella that Edward was in the room or near the room.

"Well, if he is in my dad's room he's going to leave. I don't want him near my dad and I'm not ready to talk to him."

"You just missed him kiddo," Charlie says as we walk in.

"Dad, do I need to have Paul guard the door?"

"No, kid I've got it covered. Jake glad to see you," he says looking at me.

"How'd you get yourself stabbed?" I ask.

"Don't know. Can't really remember what happened," he says.

"So any news on when you can get out of here?" Bella asks.

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry but it had to be done. I will try to update soon but it will be updated by next week. Please be sure check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them! See you guys soon. RR.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I'm back with my characters and my story. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this and reviewing. I love all the alerts and favorites. Please keep them coming.)**

 **DxGRAYxMAN: It could be part of the reason but you will find out soon.**

 **blue-temptress: Charlie knows who stabbed him but he doesn't want Bella finding out just yet. You will be finding out more on that soon.**

 **Annie48: I haven't seen many stories where Charlie knows. And yes Edward is in for a very rude awaking.**

 **MagicalHarmonyJenn333: Yes Edward was hoping this would make Bella run into his arms but it's not.**

 **orchidluv: Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review!**

 _Previous: "Don't know. Can't really remember what happened," Charlie says._

 _"So any news on when you can get out of here?" Bella asks._

 **BPov**

"The doc says I can leave in a couple weeks. Have you spoken to Edwin?"

"No, and I'm not sure if I will again. I need to text Alice and let her know the wedding is off. I don't want to do the wedding if you are in here."

"Love, I have been looking all over for you. Can we speak?"

"Jake will you make sure my dad has everything he needs."

As Edward and I were walking out I hear something on the TV that stops me.

 _"Breaking News. The castle in Volterra, Italy has been burnt down there was a couple of bodies among the rubble but no survivors. We will update you as we learn more."_

I look at Edward and he grabs me by the arm pulling me out of the room. We walk down the hall and he doesn't let go of my arm. I try to move my arm and he doesn't let go.

"Edward, you're starting to hurt my arm. Let it go," I say.

"Why must you hang out with that mutt? I've asked you several times to stay away from him for your safety. Now we have a bigger problem," he says.

"Let go of my arm Edward you are starting to hurt me." I tell him through clinched teeth.

"Edward let her go now. Carlisle wants us to meet at home to discuss everything. Bella I will text you later. The two of us need to talk," Alice says pulling Edward away.

I walk back towards the room and before I get to it I go into a bathroom. I move the sleeve of my shirt and see a handprint bruise on my arm. I knew Jake and my dad would see it and I knew it would be bad once it happened. Once I'm done wallowing I head back to the room and see my dad and Jake talking.

"I'm back."

"Is everything okay kid?"

"Yeah, Edward didn't get to talk much before Alice drug him away. Not sure what it's about nor at this point I don't really care. I'm getting hungry Jake and I bet your dad is too. Wanna head to the store before it closes?" I ask him.

"Sure, we'll come by in the morning before she heads into work. You don't do anything harmful ya hear," Jake tells my dad.

"Alright kids. I'll see ya in the morning," my dad says.

Jake and I walk out and when we get out to the car Jake stops me. He pulls up my sleeve and he looks at the bruise.

"Why didn't you call for me?" He asks.

 **JPov**

"I was going to before Alice showed up," Bella says.

"What did he say?"

"He asked why I was hanging out with you. He said he's asked me not to because of my safety. Then he said we have a bigger problem."

"Why would you guys have a bigger problem?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to your house. Being out in public like this isn't the place for me to tell you that. Let's go get the food then I'll make you your casserole," she tells me.

I open her door and I wonder what was going on. I knew the leeches would have a bigger problem but I didn't know Bella played a part in all of it. I wonder if Charlie knew what was going on.

An hour later and we finally pull into the driveway. I help Bella carry everything in and my dad asks if he can talk to me. Bella tells me that she would start dinner before we talked and I gave her a kiss on her head. I head into the living room and sit on our couch so me and my dad could talk.

"Sam came by today after you and Bella left. Said something about you collapsing when Bella passed out. Also said something about Bella's shield might be the reason you haven't imprinted fully on her. I've see the two of you together and that's after you phased. If I wouldn't have known any better I would've said that you did imprint on her," my dad says.

"But I haven't. That is what's bothering me the most. I feel more connected to her since getting back but I haven't imprinted. I wasn't aware Sam would be coming to talk to you. He said he was going to watch the two of us Friday at the bonfire. That's in three days and I'm not sure if she'll break it off with Edward before that."

 **BPov**

I get everything ready for my casserole and my phone vibrates from my back pocket. I check it and see that it's a message from Alice.

 _I seen that you are calling off the wedding and while I'm sorry about it I completely understand. Edward hasn't been acting like himself and now that the Volturi are gone I'm afraid he will be trying to do something stupid. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I will try to keep an eye on him but can you please try not to leave the reservation alone. Try to have one or two wolves with you at all times. No matter what you're still my sister and I will protect you and try to keep you safe. - Alice_

 _So what does that mean now that the Volturi are gone? Thank you for the warning and I will let the pack know. - Bella_

 _Well now that you're not marrying Edward and they're gone you won't have to become a vampire. Eleazar and Carlisle are headed to Italy now and they will be doing it. So Carlisle and Esme won't be here. They are calling in another friend of theirs and they will be the new rulers of the vampires or they're hoping to. I haven't really seen how that will turn out. Edward isn't happy about any of it and he's trying to make me do the wedding faster now that a threat is among us. Jasper and I are keeping him at bay for now. I'll warn you if anything changes. Love you. - Alice_

I didn't have to become a vampire and a part of me was happy to hear it. Another part of me worried that the Volturi weren't all dead considering how big their coven was. Jake comes walking in and wraps me up in his arms. I wasn't sure how every time I felt upset or anything he would know right away. He never said how he knew about the bruise then I thought about it and knew he probably heard me asking him to let me go.

"Everything okay Bells?"

"Yeah. Alice texted me and asked me not to leave the reservation alone. Edward isn't acting right and she's right. Today proved it and I don't know why but every time he comes to dad's room dad flinches. You don't think Edward had something to do with it do you?"

 **(A/N: Cliffy! I'm sorry but I had to end it there. Up next something will be happening and I know a lot of you have been waiting for it. See you next time!)**


	12. AN: PLEASE READ

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back! Its been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure where this chapter is going to take us. On with Not Happening...

Previously: "Yeah. Alice texted me and asked me not to leave the reservation alone. Edward isn't acting right and she's right. Today proved it and I don't know why but every time he comes to dad's room dad flinches. You don't think Edward had something to do with it do you?"

BPov

"Honey, I'm not sure if he did or not. And why did he say you had a bigger problem?"

"You remember when I went to Italy to save him?" I ask looking at him.

"I do remember. What about the trip?"

"Well, in order for me to be safe and able to leave there I promised to be turned. As we were walking out of dad's house the news was saying something out Volterra being blown up. If that's the case the Volturi could possibly be gone."

"So, does that mean you don't have to be turned into a leech?"

"Nope, not that I know of. Alice said she would let me know what was going on."

"Well, why dont I let you get to cooking and I will go take a quick look at your truck. If need be you can take the rabbit anywhere you need to go as long as one of us is with you," Jake says.

"I know. If I can get away with it I'm going to see if I can just stay down here. I can help your dad out while you do pack things. I can tell dad that you're working and Billy needs the help. I'm sure he wouldnt mind," I say.

"Well, I do have a job opening, but I didn't want to take it because of the fact that I have pack duties and dad to take care of. If Charlie says you can move in down here then I could take the job," he says smiling my smile.

"We'll have to go talk to him about it tomorrow. For now I'll get to cooking and let you get to work. I'll holler when it's done," I tell him.

Billy comes rolling into the kitchen after Jake leaves. He smiles when he sees me standing there cooking for him and Jake.

"Bells, do you know how special you are?" Billy asks.

"I'm not special Billy. I'm just helping you guys out since you're letting me stay here while dad's in the hospital. I think until everything is settled with Edward it would be best for me to stay here. I could clean out the twins bed and maybe see if Paul and Jake could help me get a new mattress and frame. I would say to bring my old one down, but don't want it stinking up the room."

"You're more than welcomed to stay here as long as you need to. I'm sure Charlie won't mind you moving in. If you need I can say you're helping me and Jake out both."

"Jake and I were talking about that. I was thinking of telling him that Jake got a job and you need the help around the house. I'm sure once Jake gets my truck up and running I can do errends for you."

"What happened with your truck?"

"Paul caught Edward standing by it the other day. We're thinking he did something underneath the hood and I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm hoping Jake can fix it," I say.

"Do you really believe that Edward would do that?"

"It honestly wouldn't be the first time. Remember when I skipped classes one day and spent the day with Jake? He messed with it then, but he didnt mess it up like he did now. So yes I do believe he would do that."

"I'm sorry sweet heart. So what are you making tonight?"

"Jake's favorite. My famous casserole and I'm making plenty because I'm not sure if any other guys will be stopping by," I say.

JPov

When I get to the garage I pull out my phone. I see a text from Charlie and open it making sure I was alone.

Phase 3 is in the works. Jared is on his way to deliever the news. -Charlie

I knew exactly what was going on. Soon we would only have one phase left. Bella already called off the wedding so no need to worry about that anymore. Embry and Paul would be carrying out the last part of the plan. Things were going to change and I hope it could be for the best. Embry comes into the garage and asks what I'm doing.

"I'm going to look under Bellas hood. She and Paul think Edward did something to her truck."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why would he stab Charlie? He's trying to keep her away from me," I tell him.

"I've got a question for you," he says.

"If you're goung to ask if I imprinted on Bella no I have not. I'm not sure what was going on there. I know you guys have said she's been rubbing her chest but I haven't seen it."

"That's because you're not away from her. Maybe on Friday you'll see."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Maybe you and I will take a walk down the beach away from her. The further you get she'll probably start rubbing her chest. You'll see, but if you didn't imprint on her what is happening? Paul said you collapsed about the same time Bella did."

"I did, but I didn't understand it. Sam says he'll be watching us at the bonfire Friday night. It may make it easier to see us everyday because as of tomorrow Bella is going to talk to Charlie to see if she can move in down here. I'm sure Charlie won't have a problem with it since he's wanting to move in with Sue and the kids," I say.

"Have you told Sam that?"

"Told me what?" Sam asks coming into the garage.

"What is everyone doing here?" I ask.

"Your dad called. Said Bella wanted to talk about something. Would you know anything about that?" Sam looks at me.

"No, lets head in and see what's going on. I'll take a look at her truck later."

The three of us head inside and I see Bella fixing my dad's plate. She turns when she sees us and smiles. She gets out the milk and pours two glasses. She hands one to my dad and hands him his plate. She tells us that there is plenty if we're hungry.

"Its your famous casserole so of course I'm hungry," I say kissing her cheek and grabbing a plate.

"You didnt have to thank me with a kiss Jake. Did you figure out what's wrong with my baby?" She asks.

"Didn't get a chance to honey. Got distracted by that idiot over there," I say pointing to Embry.

"Don't call him an idiot," Bella tells me. "Embry go ahead and fix your plate if you're hungry. Sam, thank you for coming over."

"What were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Alice sent me a text. She told me not to leave the res without one or two wolves. Edward isnt acting right and she's trying to figure out what's wrong with him. I am also going to talk to my dad tomorrow and see if I could move in down here. It would be safer for me and I could help Billy out with what he needs," Bella says.

"It'd be best if you didn't leave the res at all, but I know you have work. We can make sure you're not alone at all while at work. We'll figure it out. As for moving in that would be helpful so we wouldn't have to go into Forks to keep you safe. We'll have to get Charlie down here when he's ready."

"Okay. I will need a new bed because the twins are ruined. I sat my bag on it and the bed fell apart," she says.

"We may have to go get parts to fix your truck so if you can wait we can get you a bed then," I say.

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? What do you think Phase 3 and 4 are? Leave a review! Til next time...


End file.
